Warmth
by HeIsSoBlue
Summary: Maybe Callum didn't expect to miss Ezran this much. Maybe Callum didn't expect to not be able to sleep anymore. Maybe Callum made some mistakes. Maybe Callum will be killed by a pissed off Rayla. Maybe.
1. One Does Not Simply Sleep in Xadia

The first night in Xadia, after being in awe at the new scenery, when all was dark and they settled in for bed Callum noticed the silence immediately. The whole country felt different than home, the sun, the air he breathed in was different, not wrong…but…different. It made him feel as if he didn't just cross the border, but instead entered a whole new world.

A new world without his brother. Without Bait.

Without anything familiar, anything from home. Instead, with the Prince of Dragons and a Moonshadow elf.

Who were great company, don't get Callum wrong, Zym was adorable and sweet and Rayla was bright and insightful.

But there was a gaping hole that Ez had left that Callum hadn't expected and it left Callum feeling abruptly…lonely. Even in the presence of others.

When they laid down to sleep that night he found himself beginning to say goodnight to Ez and catching himself. Ez wasn't gone gone, he knew that, but the new young King was heading into danger of his own and Callum wasn't there to help him, to keep him safe. They were both going into uncharted territory and it also happened to be the first time since Ez was born that they had ever been truly separated.

It left him terrified and worried and he couldn't close his eyes with his thoughts racing about. He stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Shifting uncomfortably on the hard ground.

"Are ya gonna sleep soon or are ya just tryin' to wear the rock down into powder first?" Rayla piped up from the entrance of the cave, taking first watch. "I mean, if you don't gonna sleep then maybe you'd like first watch?" She joked.

He sat up and gave her a miserable look.

"What's wrong, Callum?" Her face softened there and Callum almost spilled his guts. Almost.

But there was no point in it, it wasn't like they had a choice in the matter. Ezran was the new King and he had been right, Ez needed to go back and help from the inside. Rayla and him needed to help from the outside. Complaining about how things were was a pointless endeavour. It was childish and it was time to grow up.

Callum rubbed his face.

"Sorry, it's fine. Just missing a real bed I guess. I'll go to sleep now. Wake me when it's my turn." He muttered, flopping back down with a sigh. Zym was curled up near the fire, poor thing was probably missing Ez too .

He missed the concerned look Rayla threw him, she knew him better than that already but decided not to push it. When he was ready he'd speak up about whatever was bugging him.

Hopefully.

She'd give him a couple days.

_

Callum could feel the apprehensive looks Rayla was shooting him all day from the corner of her eye and it was irritating him to no end.

Though most of that irritation could be stemming from the absolute lack of sleep he got last night. What a wimp, can't even handle sleeping alone. It's not like him and Ez slept in the same room back home. Perhaps it was the uncertain future that was pumping Callum full of anxiety but still. With all the walking and fights they get into on a regular basis you'd think that he'd be so tired he'd go right to sleep right?

Apparently not.

Thankfully Rayla didn't say anything yet. Callum was still hoping that it was something that would pass with time and he'd be fine. He'd catch up on his sleep and all would be well. They'd deliver the baby dragon and be on their way home and Callum could protect his brother again...somehow. Callum wasn't that strong but he'd try. He'd learn some more spells and…who would teach him spells? An elf? He was a human, they'd want to kill him.

He rubbed a hand down his face again, maybe this wasn't helping his anxiety. Zym chirped and clambered up to flop onto Callum's head.

That's right, they had a job to do. He should focus on that.

_

The next night yielded the same results. Another night wasted staring up at the ceiling of yet another cave. He could literally feel the bags forming under his eyes. Zym had curled up on his chest this time and Callum gathered any comfort he gave, petting the small dragon's head.

Though, for whatever reason Zym wasn't warm. He wasn't cold but maybe because he was a storm dragon he lacked that natural alive warmth that other living things gave off. It was okay, a little off-putting at first, but it wasn't the same as a warm hug, or cuddling with a little brother.

It would have to do though.

The next day was uneventful. Rayla explained that they didn't often build any towns or cities near the border for fear of the human's invading.

It made sense. They were trying to get Zym back without being noticed so it was probably a good thing.

Plus, Callum was too tired to put up much of a fight in his current state. That wasn't good, if they got ambushed…

He needed to get his shit together.

_

Thinking he needed to get his shit together was a lot different than actually being able to get it together.

Another night sleepless and his eyes burned.

_

That day they walked into an ambush.

Callum was unsure, even to this day, why he did what he did. He tries to blame it on the lack of sleep but even he doesn't know exactly. But when Rayla stopped abruptly, removing her swords with her guard up he knew they were in trouble. Gently he put down the backpack holding Zym.

The arrow that flew from between the trees, Rayla probably could've deflected with her swords. Yet here was Callum, pushing her out of the way and being too slow himself to move out of the path of danger.

Maybe it was adrenaline, or maybe the complete sleep deprivation but when Rayla fell out of harm's way Callum felt time slow. He saw her look of…what was that exactly? It was alarm but it was mixed with a whole lot of anger and fear when she met his eyes. That was probably when he realized that his actions may have been a mistake. Maybe…maybe. Yeah.

They were.

But what if she hadn't reacted in time? What if? He doesn't like 'what ifs'.

Even without being exhausted he would have probably have reacted the same way. He would regret nothing.

The arrow pierced his right shoulder, just below his collarbone. In fact he was pretty sure that it scraped his collarbone on the way in-maybe he wouldn't include all the gory details.

All he really felt was the dull thud of impact, his feet stumbling, and the harsh collision with the ground. The shock was dizzying and he felt his chest heaving for the breathe that was knocked out of him

His vision filled with white and purple, Rayla's livid face glaring down at him yelling something directly into his face. All he could hear was a ringing in his ears though, so he just blinked up at her, one of his hands moving to touch the arrow sticking out of him, whoa.

A hand forced his back to the ground and he could read her next words.

"Don't move."

Okay, he could do that. That was a lack of action that he could deal with.

Her head whipped around to face who Callum assumed was the one who shot the arrow.

He shifted his gaze. Correction, there was at least four of them looking down at them in disgust. Lovely.

They were elves, that much Callum could tell by their trademark pointy ears but they didn't quite share the same complexion as Rayla, there was something different about their horns too.

Rayla would later explain that they were a 'lower tier elf', her words not his, some kind of woodland elf that usually kept to themselves.

Well, they weren't keeping to themselves right now.

Rayla stood up, every fibre of her being radiating anger. This was assassin Rayla, this was the form of Rayla that still kinda scared Callum. Not much, but enough to make him try his very best to never be on the receiving end of that again. Being chased once through the castle was enough for him, thank you very much.

"…weren't doin' nothin'! We have an important quest and you shoot first and ask questions later?"

Oh, looks like his ears were working again, neat.

"He's a human, are you crazy? Have they corrupted you?" Another voice, female, joined in, Callum didn't recognize it.

"Ya he's a human, big deal. He's also the only human that can restore peace and you just SHOT HIM."

"Peace? A human?"

"Yea, peace, a human." Rayla mocked.

And Zym just so happened to choose this part to pop out of the backpack with a little squawk. Wandering out and plopping beside Callum with a concerned lick to his cheek. It sparked with electricity.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah, the Dragon Prince lives. So get the heck out of our way!"

"We cannot leave the Dragon Prince in the care of a human and a corrupted elf."

"Well, your gonna have to try to take him from me then."

Oh great, another fight.


	2. Focus

The fight wasn't exactly fair, and not for the fact it was four against one, but in the way that Rayla clearly outperformed them in every way that mattered. Zym whimpered by his head as Callum watched in amazement as Rayla flipped this way and that, swords slashing and sweeping legs (heck yes Callum loved that). An angry Rayla was not something one wanted to mess with, and these Woodelves were finding that out rather quickly. She made every movement look so good, so easy.

It looked like it wasn't going to be a problem whatsoever for Rayla to knock them all out, two of them already drooling into the grass. Then that familiar whistle sounded in the air, another arrow sailed from the forest.

There were more. Hidden in the forest.

His eyes locked onto Rayla, mouth forming her name in warning but there was no need, she was already dodging with fluid movements. Two arrows slicing through the air where she had been moments ago.

She really didn't need him to push her out of the way…

This was going better than expected, Rayla was such a badass, maybe she could teach him how to fight after this all blew over…and you know, the arrow wasn't still inside him.

She took out another elf, the two from the forest then joining the close combat fight to assist the last remaining fighter. So three left, Rayla's got this, she'd already taken out half of them with ease.

He thought too soon, of course. That was the moment when one of them kicked up dirt, aimed so well it blinded Rayla for a moment. She let out a curse, swinging wildly to try to keep the others at bay until she could see again. What a cheap shot that had been, that wasn't fair!

Callum's stomach dropped, he didn't like this turn of events. Zym warily growled beside him.

One of the elves landing a lucky punch to her face. Her limbs were grabbed from behind, rope already appearing out of nowhere to bind her. They caught her. They caught her?

Once again, without thinking Callum sat up.

That was a mistake, immediately the pain overpowered whatever shock was keeping it at bay. Without meaning to he shouted out, curling in on himself, holding his arm protectively to his chest to prevent it from moving and further shifting the muscles in his shoulder.

"Callum! Run! Just run!" He heard Rayla shout, her voice cracking.

Run? No, he couldn't do that.

He blinked back tears that formed in his eyes and took a shuddering breath. He could do this.

"Should we tie him up?"

"Why? He's just a powerless human."

"How about we just leave him here to die?"

"Or just kill him now?"

Powerless human eh? Callum raised his head, Rayla was already tied up, on her knees looking at him with worried eyes.

"I can't leave you." He muttered, as if it was so simple, she probably couldn't even hear. It was simple to him. She dropped her head in defeat, her shoulders sagging.

"Please, just leave him be." He heard her say.

He looked down at his right hand, flexing the fingers gently. He could still move it, though it was painful, maybe he could get them out of this this time.

Callum felt so loopy and out of it. So tired. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight. Maybe it was foolish to think he could take on three elves with his mediocre magic. He only knew two spells after all…

But he had to do this. And it was going to hurt because he couldn't draw runes with his left hand. Maybe that was something he could work on later, but he didn't want to risk it. He'd do it with his right hand.

He only had one shot at this. Literally. To take out the three left.

One more glance towards Rayla and he took a deep breath, he wouldn't abandon his friends. He had to try.

With one moment to collect himself he gritted his teeth and raised his hand, it shook horribly and sent shock waves of pain down his arm and across his chest. He could feel the arrow shift, oh god he was going to throw up.

Focus.

He ignored the snide remark one of the elves made towards him and concentrated, feeling the energy around him and drawing it inwards.

Quickly, before they caught on he signed the runes and said the words necessary.

"Fulmonis!" It came out more like a grunt between his teeth but still had the effect he wanted, lightening bloomed from his hand, focusing harder than he ever had he did his best to aim at the three separate targets at the same time. Something he had really never practised before but this was as good a time as any. As long as he didn't hit Rayla he was sure it would all work out.

It was so bright it was hard to keep his eyes open fully but judging from the shouts and thuds he was optimistically guessing that he got them.

He let his hand drop limply to his side, wincing and curling up tighter than before. He glanced up again to see that he did indeed somehow, impossibly, achieve what he wanted to do. Rayla already scrambling to her feet and over towards him, her hands still tied behind her back.

"You idiot! You fool! You big stupid human!" She yelled with every step she took, collapsing in front of him at her last word.

Callum couldn't help but chuckle at her insults, relieved beyond anything else. They were safe. Ish. Safe-ish.

"Hey, I helped get us out of that situation right?" He muttered, trying to take another deep breath, it shuddered in his chest. Oh, it hurt.

For a second he was overwhelmed by the wish to just go home. He wanted his mom, his da-step-dad…but he had neither. All he had was his brother left and even he wasn't here at the moment. He felt his own lip begin to quiver and bit down on it. This wasn't the time.

Focus.

"Untie me." It wasn't really a question, more of a demand from Rayla as she turned and presented her tied hands.

The knots looked intricate, the elves never did anything halfway he realized with a sigh. With one hand this would take forever, and he could still feel blood making its way down his chest, his shirt growing wetter by the minute. This was bad. His one hand reached out and shakily grabbed hold of the ropes and attempted to pull on them. His vision swam.

"Come on Callum, you can do this."

Even with Rayla's encouraging words he doubted he could. He could barely focus his vision on the knots, let along figure out how to untangle them. He blinked harshly in frustration.

Zym, poor little Zym who had hidden behind Callum for the majority of the fight took the opportunity to help then. Hopping over and immediately chewing on the ropes.

"Ow! Careful Zym." Rayla said, but still holding still.

It took only about thirty seconds for his sharp teeth to make their way through the ropes, a fraction of the time it would've taken Callum.

"Good job buddy." Callum murmured, making a mental promise to give the little guy a bunch of head scratches later.

"You're such an idiot." Rayla began again, her hands suddenly on him. One on his chest, far from the arrow but just enough to keep him from bending too much in on himself as she grabbed his cheek. She raised his head and he let her, taking probably too much comfort from the warm touch he let her hold his head up. Now he could just sleep right?

"Callum…you're such an idiot." Even with the insults Callum understood.

Callum was pretty sure that at this point she couldn't help it, it was her way of showing concern. She wasn't the best with telling him she was worried, he could read that from her face, she didn't have to say it. He was an idiot, either way.

Ugh, he was so tired. His eyelids were heavy.

"So…take it out or is it just gonna be a new limb? Cause honestly, I'm okay with that." Callum said, knowing taking it out would be oh so fun.

"Arrows are shaped to do more damage taking them out." Rayla muttered, hand leaving his face and peeling back a piece of his vest to try to get a better look.

The "Geez, thanks for sharing" was cut off when she touched the sensitive skin around the wound and he recoiled back.

"Sorry, sorry…we can't do this here, we have to get to safety before they wake up. Can you walk?"

Can he walk? It was his shoulder that was injured, not his legs. So…probably?

He nodded anyway, taking her offered hand to stand and getting up. Immediately he swayed but after a moment he found his balance. She eyed him warily and scooped up his bag and Zym.

"Come on, we won't go very far."

And with that they were off, leaving all the unconscious elves in the dirt, some of them still smoking. They would be fine, a little bit of lightning never hurt nobody right?

It was completely bizarre to be walking around with something protruding out of his body, it throbbed with every heartbeat and it really made him feel nauseous. He couldn't breathe deeply out of fear that it would shift again. He tried his best to focus on Rayla ahead of him and putting one foot in front of the other, stepping in her footprints.

They walked for a few minutes, Rayla's eyes switching between looking for somewhere to stop and glancing back at him.

"You've been off these last couple days. What's wrong with you? And don't lie this time." She finally spoke up, all in one breathe. Seemed like she had been holding that in for a while.

His automatic response was almost to say 'nothing' as usual, but he stopped himself. He'd be lying, and they should tell each other the truth whenever they could. Even if it made Callum feel like a needy child.

"I dunno…I just…" He was going to tell her, honest, but it was at this time that he noticed a black blob floating in the trees. Quickly others joined it, dancing around each other, some collided made larger blobs.

"…interesting…"

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Rayla stop walking and felt his feet do the same.

The blobs all came together as one and he realize that they weren't a tangible thing but instead his vision going out. Great.

"Uh oh." He managed to get out before the dizziness took over and he blacked out.

Rayla saw the faint coming a whole five seconds before it happened. Just enough time to get her hands under him to lower his weight to the ground.

"Oh Callum, you idiot. You stupid stupid idiot." She felt like a broken record at this point, constantly throwing insults at him, but it was all she could do. She was so beyond stressed, all she had to do was get him to safety and then maybe she could process her feelings but for now she had a job to do.

Even Zym was whining. She never related more strongly to him than now.

Quickly, with gentle hands she scooped him up. Normally she'd give him a piggy back ride, since it was easiest on her, but that was kind of not an option at the moment with the arrow still in there.

She wasn't a healer. How was she going to fix this? She knew some first aid, but she was no expert. If it got infected…they'd have to find someone to help and they'd be an elf. And what kind of elf would want to help a human?

Shifting him gently she carried him 'Princess style' or 'bridal style', as the humans called it. She remembered discussing it before with Ezran and Callum and how it was considered a feminine way to carry humans and that males were almost embarrassed to be carried this way. What a strange thing to be embarrassed about.

She hoped Callum woke up and was embarrassed, what a stupid thing to do, pushing her out of the way of something she could've dodged.

She had been on high alert, she had heard the arrow coming but if she was honest her first instinct was to protect the Prince, she had been more concerned with his safety and maybe…just maybe she hadn't seen it in time to dodge it fully. She had been distracted and perhaps she didn't see it right away, it probably would've been fine though! It wouldn't have been fatal or anything. She doubts she'd ever tell Callum that, he'd take it as an invitation that what he did was justified or okay.

He couldn't do things like that for her, his mission, with him specifically was so much bigger than her. He needed to survive. If she got a few scars along the way than so be it. He couldn't be sacrificing himself like that for her. Not only for their mission, but for the sake of her own heart as well.

If he died. Rayla felt like she'd die along with him. She felt it when he was under the influence of dark magic. Watching him struggle like that to breathe…

She hadn't realized how attached she'd gotten to him, to them, in such a short time too.

She'd give anything for them to be safe.

She hurried her steps.

_

Callum came to right as she entered their next place of rest. Low and behold…another cave. Yippee. He groaned and shifted, eyes peeking up at her blearily.

If the situation had been any different, Rayla would have said it was cute.

"How're you feeling, big guy?"

"Ugh." Callum replied, finally remembering all that had happened, his eyes finding the arrow still in his chest, "I was hoping it was just a dream…"

"Nope, real life stupidity." Rayla quipped back.

She was about to put him down when he stiffened suddenly, his eyes widening comically.

Rayla froze too, thinking perhaps he was in pain.

His eyes shifted from her to the ground and to her arm tucked under his legs. His good hand flew to cover his face, that was rapidly darkening with a blush.

"Oh. Please put me down."

"Of course, Princess-I mean…Prince." Rayla smirked, trying her best not to laugh at the dramatic groan of exasperation Callum let out.

But the groan shifted into an actual moan as the arrow shifted again and any semblance of a good mood was gone.

"Sorry…" She said, manoeuvring him gently to lean up against the wall.

"It's fine-ah-ow-it's my own fault. Sorry, I don't know why…" Callum muttered his head rolling against the wall to look at that stupid thing still sticking out of his shoulder.

He glanced away, distracting himself by watching Rayla quickly start a fire, it was darkening outside already, a storm rolling in.

"So…how are we gonna do this? Cause, as much as I'd like to leave it…it probably has to come out right?" Callum drawled, his voice portraying his exhaustion. He just wanted this over with so maybe he could just pass out and wake up feeling better. Passing out was a form of sleep right?

Why was Rayla even starting a fire? It was already so hot in here.

Rayla approached him warily.

"Yeah, it has to come out."

Callum just nodded, he knew that already.

"So what…you just gonna count to three and rip it out on two?" He chuckled, though it was without humour and he'd be lying if he said his voice did not crack in the middle.

"I don't think you'll want to be awake for this.." Rayla continued, removing one of her blades and unexpectedly laying it on the ground, with the tip in the fire.

Callum raised his eyebrow at that but she explained before he could ask.

"You don't want to be awake because not only am I gonna have to cut it out of there, but our best bet is just to cauterize it afterwards." She was looking a little green as she explained.

"Ah…c-cauterize it? Oh, that's cool. That's fiiiiine." It was so not fine.

Zym had found his way to Callum's side now bumping against his leg. For a moment Callum ignored him.

That was up until Zym crawled up and nudged the arrow.

"Gah!" Callum shouted, flinching away. Immediately Zym was in Rayla's arms, being scolded.

"Zym! Please be careful! Callum is hurt okay? Please just stay over there for a while, please." Rayla explained, ushering the small dejected dragon to the other side of the cave onto a blanket to sleep. Zym whined loudly, glaring at Rayla as he settled down. Eyes finding Callum after and staring him down next.

Immediately Rayla was back to his side, hands hovering unsure as he settled.

"So can you just knock me out for this?" Callum questioned, peering up through his bangs. Please, just knock him out already.

She grimaced.

"Yeah, I can try. You might wake up though, especially when we…" She glanced back at the fire where her sword was now burning red hot.

He waited for her to look back at him, she looked so unsure and scared.

"It's okay. I trust you." He said simply, it didn't seem to be the right thing to say though cause her face seemed to crumble then. To his alarm tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Wai-wait, don't cry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay? I know all of this is my fault and I really shouldn't have-"He stopped when she shook her head adamantly.

"I'm not good at this, okay? I'm no healer. I'm just going to hurt you more! I'm going to leave a scar on you…you probably don't even have scars, being a Prince and all. And it's my job to protect you and look! The first day to Xadia and you're already…" She wiped at her eyes roughly and Callum couldn't help it. Clumsily he reached out with his left hand and grabbed one of her own.

"You're going to save me, not hurt me. Either way I end up with a scar, and I'd rather it be from you protecting me,helping me, healing me, than from a lucky arrow and me being an idiot. Plus…chicks dig scars right?" Callum tried for a joke to lighten the mood. Though he was terrified himself, he truly did trust Rayla. With his life.

To his relief it startled a laugh out of her and she squeezed his hand back, her other wiping away the last frustrated tear.

"Why-" She laughed, "Why would chickens like scars? That's so weird Callum."

He smiled himself, as long as she was smiling he felt like it would turn out okay.

"Let's get this over with."


	3. Burn

"Okay, so…I'm going to strike you here…it should knock you out for a while. You'll wake up with a headache, but I think it'll be the least of your worries. Uh…if you do wake up, do your best to stay still okay?" Rayla explained, leaning him forwards slightly and tapping on the back of his neck as she talked. She frowned with the skin contact.

"You're warm." She pulled back and placed a hand under his bangs on his forehead, ignoring the way his eyes fluttered shut and how he leaned into her. "You have a fever."

"Mm, explains a few things." Was Callum's only reply.

Rayla's frown deepened, this was less than an ideal situation, but they still had to get the arrow out.

"Okay, you ready?" She asked, her hand retreating from him as she filled her voice with as much confidence as she could muster. This wouldn't be the first time she'd removed an arrow. She'd even been present for the cauterization of wounds before.

Callum raised his head and met her eyes, giving her a small nervous smile. Rayla was struck by how green his eyes were, maybe lightened from the fever or perhaps she had never stared at them this close before. Either way, they had her hesitating for a moment just to take a good look, noticing small golden flecks in his irises that she'd never noticed before, she felt like she could stare at them for a while. She had to tear her own eyes away, this wasn't the time to...do whatever that was.

"Yeah, I'm ready…" Callum responded finally, taking another shaky breath before dropping his head down on to her shoulder. Whether it was to give her better access or for comfort Rayla wasn't sure but she felt the need to gather him up and hold him either way.

"Okay, just try to stay asleep." She said instead.

"Thanks…Rayla."

Rayla brought her hand down quickly, a move she'd done hundreds of times before. One she never thought she'd use against one of the Princes. He went limp in her grasp and with some relief she noticed his breathing had already evened out. Gently she laid him down flat on the ground, his weight heavy in her arms.

"Don't thank me…" She murmured, brushing the hair from his forehead. His face was still pinched slightly in discomfort. She prayed to every God he'd just stay asleep though all this.

It was time to start.

_

Cutting away his clothes felt oddly personal, she tried not to damage them too badly, but she had to cut a slice to peel everything away from the arrow. She removed his scarf first, placing it carefully off to the side, giving a sidelong glance at Zym who was still staring them down, eyes looking worried as she felt.

"It'll be okay Zym, don't worry, he's in good hands." She reassured him, hoping that her confidence sounded real.

She pulled back his jacket easy enough, it had narrowly missed being impaled. She didn't bother taking the garment off entirely, as long as she could expose his chest to work it should be fine.

Maybe she should have had him do this part before she knocked him out. It felt odd, but she had to get over herself, time was of the essence here. She unzipped his undershirt, tugging it out from under the belt on his waist, having to cut this layer away from the arrow to pull it back. Clothing bunched on either side of him she inspected the wound quickly.

The arrow must have narrowly missed the artery that was in the area, Rayla had seen elves almost bleed out from wounds in that area before, even though it was such an inconspicuous area. Whether it was due to being too close to the heart or lungs she wasn't sure, all she knew was that Callum had been lucky.

Lucky…there wasn't as much blood as those who have had injury to arteries. Just small tendrils of red travelling and pooling here and there on his pale skin.

She was right, no scars to be seen. A well taken care of Prince, well protected, until under her wing.

How lucky for him.

If it had struck anything vital he'd already be dead. It just meant that she had to be even more careful removing it, as to not nick anything important. No pressure.

She dug through her inventory, grabbing a small vial of clear liquid. It was a disinfectant that the Moonshadow elves had developed for on field medical treatment, it was potent and hopefully safe for humans. All elves were all in charge of carrying basic first aid items, as well as trained in applying them.

Before she could second guess herself she poured some over his wound and on to her hands to clean them, laying her other unheated sword down and giving it a quick dose as well, she'd need that in a moment.

Now here came the part that tested her stomach. She had to check if the arrow had impacted bone, it seemed to have missed his collarbone but there were still other bones in that area that it could've hit. If was embedded in bone it would take a lot of force to remove, plus the danger that the bone could get infected. She had heard horror stories of that before. Rayla had to be quick and efficient, taking a deep breath she pushed one of her fingers into the wound, following along the shaft to the arrowhead. Immediately Callum tensed and flinched back, a small noise coming from his throat, but thankfully remained asleep.

She worked methodically, finding the tip of the arrow not embedded in bone she almost sighed in relief, that made things a bit better and safer for Callum. She felt along the arrowhead. Woodland elves used a variety of arrows, this one seemed to be a larger hunting arrow. It seemed that perhaps instead of an actual ambush they had just caught a group of hunting Woodland elves off guard and they decided to attack.

She wasn't well versed in the hunting techniques of the Woodland elves, but she could feel that the arrowhead was bigger than most, made to inflict as much damage as possible. Once again, Callum was lucky that the arrow didn't have enough torque to have exited through his back or…

Rayla didn't want to think about that. With dexterity that many lacked she reached for her sword with her free left hand and readied herself. If Callum moved when she attempted this she could really hurt him, making a split decision she shifted so she could sit straddling his stomach, giving her more capability to control his actions if he did wake up.

She tried to go fast, her own stomach rolling as she cut into his skin, loosening the wound enough that she could pull the arrow out, her finger inside guiding the blade with utmost caution. It was while she was pulling the arrow out with practised movements when his eyelids fluttered.

"No, no, no, Callum, you stay asleep you hear me?" Her hands were occupied, her hands coated in his blood. He needed to stay asleep.

His head turned, and he groaned, breath hitching in his chest.

She had almost got it, only an inch or so to go, discarding her sword in favour of working out the sharpened arrowhead with slim fingers she managed to almost…get it…out…

Of course, as with most things that require delicate precision…it all went to hell in a hand basket when Callum woke up.

He came to with a gasp that almost startled Rayla into ripping the rest of the arrow out in one uncontrolled stroke. She focused in on her task, even when he lifted his head with a strangled sob, and his back arched underneath her. She just needed one more second…

"Don't move, don't move, just don't move." She repeated the mantra, feeling his whole body shaking in effort. He couldn't help the quick breathes he was taking, borderline hyperventilating, anything to work through the pain.

She finally got it out, throwing it across the cave in disgust, it clattered loudly against the stone ground. Zym piped up again, giving out another whine that Rayla ignored.

With the arrow removed Callum's wound started to gush readily, Rayla grabbed a nearby rag she had set aside earlier and pressed it into the injury, gritting her teeth as Callum let out a whimper, his eyes screwed shut. His good hand finding the strength to come up and grip her wrist as she leaned into him. She wasn't sure if he was trying to lessen the pressure or if it was for comfort. Either way it made her feel awful.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." Rayla felt her lips moving, hands shaking as they both tried to calm themselves. "I know it hurts. I told you not to wake up."

"It's okay," His voice was just a whisper and she caught just a glimpse of green before he squeezed his eyes shut again, "feels better already…"

She felt the urge to roll her eyes at the obvious lie that was but before she could respond Zym interrupted. He almost dislodged Rayla's hands with a rough shove as he tried to butt in between them.

"Zym! What is your problem? Get out of here!" She didn't mean to shout at the little guy but her emotions were strung out as it was, he shrank back from her and to her horror cowered.

"I'm sorry Zym, I'm really stressed out. Really, I am sorry. Once I'm done here we can cuddle or play as much as you want. Just for now I need some room to work, okay?" She reasoned, not feeling any better when he simply turned and sank into the nearby pile that was Callum's scarf.

"Cuddle?"

The quiet voice brought her back to Callum, whose lips were pulled in a small smile.

"Yes, cuddle. Is that so hard to believe?" She replied, glancing back at her other sword heating in the fire warily. They should do that sooner or later, but who could blame her for procrastinating?

"No…jus' jealo's…"

Jealous?

Jealous of Zym?

"Okay, you're delusional." Again, she frowned. "Can't you just pass out already?"

"Nm, no…can't sleep. Not anymore. It's stup'd." He muttered.

Yes, they'd have to talk about that...later...

"I have to cauterize the wound, Callum. Like right now." She winced, seeing the cloth was already saturated and sticky.

"S'fine."

Rayla had to leaned forward just to hear him now.

"Okay. I have to hold it on for a few seconds, and if it doesn't seal properly I have to do it again okay? Try to hold still…and…and try to be quiet okay?" Rayla grimaced, they could still be caught by the Woodland elves. She was amazed that they hadn't been by now, but she suspected the heavy rainstorm played a factor in that.

"Mhm."

He didn't seem as coherent as before but Rayla had no time to wait. Leaning away for a moment she grabbed her sword from the fire. The handle was hot to the touch in her hand but nothing she couldn't handle.

The first time she witnessed someone cauterize a wound she had thrown up from the smell. Burnt flesh was something difficult to stomach so she clenched her jaw. He would probably move, it was instinct, the bodies natural reaction to jerk and move away from the pain. Whenever she saw this procedure performed there were always people assisting to hold the elf down, depending on the severity. And this was no paper cut...

It was just her this time. She moved herself so she was sitting higher on his stomach and pinned his left arm between his body and her knee. With one hand she gripped the sword and the other gripped his right bicep to keep it from moving. He didn't say anything, and she hoped that he had just passed out again, though with his face still contorted in pain she really doubted it.

She didn't give him a warning, just tightened her grip, removed the now damp cloth and laid the hot blade flat against the wound and held it for 3 seconds.

The reaction was instantaneous, his arms trying to curl in on themselves, his feet kicking below her, every muscle trying to get away from her.

He was louder this time, crying out in a hoarse shout.

"Shhhh, shh, shh, I know Callum, I know." She cried, her emotions getting the best of her for a moment and a few tears slipping past her defences.

It was over in only three seconds, but it felt like forever and left Callum gasping with his own tears leaking from his eyes. His body went lax and utterly spent and Rayla inspected the closed wound, terrified that it hadn't closed fully and required another round.

Thankfully, something actually went right, and it had sealed fully somehow. It wasn't pretty and would probably scar horribly but it would be good enough to keep him from bleeding out. As long as it wasn't infected it should be fine.

She dropped her head and let relief wash over her.

"Told you…you could…do it." He rasped.

"Yeah, well. This is just a rough patch job. Don't reopen it or…you know." She explained, breathing through the smell, it wasn't as bad as she remembered, maybe because the act of doing it was so much worse than the smell could ever be.

He didn't reply, just cracked his eyes open and watched her. She grabbed bandages, just putting on the minimum to cover the wound, she would have to check it regularly so an easier to remove bandage was best. Burns tended to ooze, so nothing tight or it'd be painful to remove. No wrappings were necessary either, until they started moving again, whenever that would be. It would be better if they could leave as soon as possible, before they were discovered. She glanced back at Callum, he'd probably need a good few days of rest before he'd be up for the journey and that was without any complications. They really didn't have the time.

Callum seemed to be out of it again, staring up at the ceiling with blank eyes. She covered him in a light blanket, brushing his hair from his face again out of habit. His eyes fluttered close in response.

"Go to sleep, Callum," She said simply, gathering a nervous Zym in her arms and sitting closer to the entrance of the cave to keep a lookout. For a few moments she stared over at Callum who seemed to have fallen into some kind of fitful sleep, finally.

She held Zym close to her chest then, and finally let the tears come.


End file.
